


Postpartum [Candler Perspective]

by DameGreyWulf



Series: Zed n Candler [11]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Children, Gay, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mpreg, Other, Parenthood, Pregnancy, Udders, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 21:04:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18507064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DameGreyWulf/pseuds/DameGreyWulf
Summary: After all the drama, the children are finally here. Zed and Candler attempt to relax as they come to terms with being parents.





	Postpartum [Candler Perspective]

**Author's Note:**

> This features my characters Zedinal and Marcellus (Candler) Beezl. They are not quite human and not quite furry, and Zed is actually unisex. Their descriptions are here:  
> https://www.weasyl.com/character/73200/zedinal-beezl  
> https://www.weasyl.com/character/23093/marcellus-candler-juarez-hoar-beezl

"They look a lot like you, you know. Vincent, I mean. Haha, I still can't believe you chose that name," he said cheerily, bouncing the brand new Josephine in his arms, while Vincent was in mine.

"Uh, yeah, he– they... they really do. Look like me, I mean."

He looked up at me. "You... sound anxious. Are you all right?"

I tried bouncing Vincent. I felt shaky, so maybe this would hide it. "Um, I'm– I'm okay, yeah, I'm... I'm good." I didn't look at him, instead looking down at the bundle in my arms.

"You're not all right. What's wrong?"

I didn't answer.

"Marcellus..."

I didn't answer.

"If you're worried about being a father..."

"It's... It's not that. Not... Not exactly..."

"It's okay to still feel nervous, but I'm here with you–"

"No, I... It's..." I slowly looked between him, to Vincent, and back to him. "I just..." He waited, listening patiently. "Do you... Do you think... He'll be like me?"

"Well, maybe, sometimes that happens. We'll be around them both so much we're bound to imprint some things. That's just being a parent."

"I... I don't know if I'm okay with that," I said slowly.

There was a pause.

"What do you mean?" he asked, tilting his head.

"I didn't... My life... The things that I've... had happen... and gone through..." I was fighting a lump in my throat. I didn't want to cry and startle the babies. Starting another wail fest didn't sound like a great idea. 

"Marcellus, those things aren't going to happen to them, to either of them." His voice was firm, finalized. "That kind of stuff isn't in your DNA."

"I... I know but... I mean I guess I know but... I just... I just don't–" Tears trickled down my cheeks, and I stopped to breathe slowly.

"What if it was destiny? Just bound to happen to me? What if it was all because of all these problems I have, I just kept stumbling into the next horrible decision and trauma and rape and everything and all my life was nothing but a massive FUCK and it all started with me not being born right and–and–"

"Marcellus, stop! Stop it! It was NOT your fault, none of it was your fault!"

I was choking, sniffling, gasping. "But, but I–!"

He had gotten out of his bed and hustled over to me, pulling me in close, the children cradled between us. He had his head against mine. "Marcellus, you're fine, it's going to be okay," he told me as I stifled my sobs. He continued soothing me. 

The computer beeped irritably at the blood pressure cuff now dangling. A nurse poked her head into the doorway. "Everything all right here? Mama, papa?" 

"It's all right, ma'am, thank you. We're just having an emotional moment."

"Oh! All right, well, that's very normal, but just so you know, we're here and ready to help with anything. We're almost done with the discharge papers, by the way! So you'll be heading home soon– Oh, don't worry about that thing," she said to Zed sizing up the cuff. "You can actually start getting dressed if you want!"

Zed thanked her and turned back to me. "Will you hold Josephine for a moment?"

"Uhm... Ye-yeah, yeah I can do that..." 

They were small, I had plenty of room for both of them in my arms, though it kept me from wiping my nose. It only took a few sniffs before Zed pressed a tissue to my face. A gave an embarrassed laugh, and he smiled warmly at me.

"Oh, I'm sorry about the remark on their names, if that's what triggered all that..."

"No no, no, that wasn't it. It's just... been kind of a ride. But... what's wrong with their names? I mean, besides that they're gendered..."

"No, I'm sorry about that too, I wasn't thinking clearly. They are only gendered if we make them gendered," he laughed sheepishly. "I just thought they sounded kind of... prim and proper, to be coming from you."

"Oh what, I'm not proper? Did you guys hear that? Your mom says I'm not proper!" He giggled. "Well, since we're on the subject, why am I calling you mom?"

He shrugged nervously. "I dunno, for some reason it felt... appropriate, and... euphoric, sort of? I mean, I did give birth to them. N-not that it means you HAVE to be a mother to give birth, but, I mean, I just... decided I'm gonna own that, be a mama bear, and all that." He grinned. "I know that doesn't make any sense..."

"No it's fine, if it's what you want, I'll do it. I'll do anything you tell me to, since I messed up their names."

"Oh you did not mess up. We didn't have names picked out yet. Let's talk about destiny again - how about I say you had divine inspiration? The same divine power that helped you take charge and deliver them, after you had some less-than-divine inspiration to break my doctor's nose."

I grinned anxiously, but he smiled, and I sighed in relief. 

"The nurses say they didn't see anything," I said cheerfully. He shook his head in disbelief, causing me to snicker.

"All right, give me one–" he started, but then stopped with a gasp. "No wait, hold on, I forgot - they gave me a baby apron!" He rustled through our bags briefly, found it, and put it on. "Okay, now give me both of them!" he demanded excitedly, and I helped him slip them into his pockets, making sure they were secured and the back parts supported their heads. 

"That's still one of the weirdest things I've seen," I told him as he poked his teats through the corresponding holes, for when they woke and wanted to eat.

"Udders. You gotta kinda work around them!" He shrugged with a grin. "Our race was very determined to keep our mammaries down below instead of above, I guess, so we had to design baby equipment that suited them. And I mean, marsupials have been doing it for centuries–"

"Yeah yeah, I know, I know." 

I picked up our bags as a nurse rounded into our room and handed him the paperwork. "Have a great day, guys!" she called after us, and we waved back. 

We were leaving as brand new people, stepping into a brand new part of life, with two brand new lives with us as well. I took a deep breath. I didn't think I'd ever get anywhere close to this far - married, and now with children no less. It's hard to believe, and I was still very scared. 

But as he looked down at them, beaming and full of pride and joy, I felt happiness swell in my chest, like when I had first fallen in love with him.


End file.
